Membrane gas dryers are used in a variety of industries and applications for regulating the humidity of a sample gas before the sample gas is introduced to measurement equipment. The readings taken by the measurement equipment may be prone to variation when sample gas having high humidity is introduced.
Previous gas dryers have used water permeable membranes to separate wet sample gas from dry purge gas. The water permeable membrane absorbs water from the sample gas and rejects the water into the purge gas, thus reducing the humidity of the sample gas. However, water permeable membranes are generally fragile, and thus repositioning the components of the gas dryers may tend to cause damage to the water permeable membranes. Accordingly, membrane gas dryers that incorporate rotatable fitting assemblies are required.